dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z : NS
Dragon Ball Z : NS stands for New stories. This is my 3rd Fan-Fiction.It takes place 4 years after Goku trained with UubI was bored of making my last one so I decided to start over.Like in my other FF,there is no GT and the difference from this Fan Fiction name and from Dragon Ball : NS is that this is Dragon Ball Z : NS.I will update it when I can and I wont.Also,if you want for me to make a logo for your Fan-Fiction tell me that on talk page and I will do it ;) Enjoy,Raging Blast List of Sagas *Pre-Dragon Ball Z : NS Saga *''Will be added after the last saga finishes'' Pre-Dragon Ball Z : NS Saga This saga isn't really like other Sagas in this Fanfic.It is about what has happened beetwen DBZ and Dragon Ball Z : NS .Hope you like it. New transformations : Goten: While this 4 years Goten has totally mastered the Super Saiyan and now is able to turn into a Super Saiyan 2.It happened one day while he was training with Gohan.Gohan was fighting supressed and just in time to punch him Goten transformed into a SSJ2.He got an great power up and easily blocked Gohans attack.Spectacular fight started and they were even untill Gohan turned serious and easily outmached Goten.He congratulated to him and said that he now must get serious if he doesn't want to get beated by his little bro.From that day,Goten is using SSJ2 in every tough fight. Trunks: Much like Goten,Trunks has also mastered tje Super Saiyan and trained to achieve Super Saiyan 2.He also did it while training,but with Vegeta in Capsule Corp. Gravitation chamber.The chamber was on 800 times stronger than Earths.Trunks could handle the stronge gravity,but his speed and agility was at his minimum which maked him totally easy for Vegeta to lend puches and kicks on him.But in the most unexpected moment just before Vegeta was koing to kick him in the head he grabed his leg and lightings came out of his body.His aura became sharper and he was standing there,a Super Saiyan 2.He said:"Suprised dad,here i come !" as he landed few attacks on Vegeta.From that point they were fighting more intense.Trunks had the advantage untill Vegeta turned SSJ and outpowered his son. Pan: Pan also had some intense training in this 4 years.She even became a Super Saiyan,however,it was hard because her Saiyan blod is too diluted in her body.She achieved it in the toughest training she ever had.She was fighting with Goku on King Kais planet where the gravity is much higher than the one on Earth.Just when she tought that she will never turn into a Super Saiyan and that she will never be even near to Goten and Trunks she transformed.Goku said:"Pan,you turned into a Super Saiyan,great ! You learned that to turn into a Super Saiyan it needs to come from a need,not from a desire.Now,you are even stronger than Goten Super Saiyan when he was your age.I must say that I'm impressed."Pan started to cry from happines as she first time turned into a Super Saiyan. Bra(Bulla): Bra,the daughter of Vegeta,also turned into a Super Saiyan,however,this is nothing special,as a Half-Saiyans turn into a Super Saiyans very easily.She first transformed while training with Trunks. Vegeta: While training on gravity 1750 times stronger than Earths,Vegeta achieved Super Saiyan 3.SSJ3 gave him incredible power,but he could only stay in this form for one hour.Using this transformation makes Vegeta lose his power rapidly even while resting,so he just use it on the toughest opponents like Goku. 180px-Pan DBM col by BK 81.jpg|Pan 180px-Pan SSJ by firebladenatjox.png|Pan SSJ 180px-Dulla dbm 1 by DPL1.png|Bra Base/SSJ 180px-Dbm goten by DPL1.png|Goten Base/SSJ ss_preview_vegeta.jpg.jpg|Vegeta SSJ3 Mini-stories: Is there an transformation beyond a SSJ3 ? One day,Goten was curious.He had many questions about Saiyans limits and transformation.Can I be a SSJ3 ? Can Pan Become a SSJ2 ? Is this my limit ? He couldn't answer any of these questions,and especially one : Is there an transformation beyond a SSJ3 ? Because he doesn't couldn't think of everything,he wanted to ask his dad.He asked mom where is Goku and she answered that he goed fishing and that he wants to cach a Giant Fish.Goten knewed the only place where he knows that giant fish lives,so he flied as fast as he could to the river.He searched the coast and saw his dad.When he closed enough he saw Goku slepping and many bones next to him.He said desprate :"Dad,you shouldn't eat the fish,you should catch it for our dinner !"Goku woke up and sleeply said:"Oh,sorry 'bout that,there are many fishes like this one."Goten said that it doesn't matter and that he will catch one for him.Then he said that he needs to ask him something.Goku said strangely:"What do you want to ask me ?"Goten asked his burning question:"Is there an transformation beyond a SSJ3 ? Is there SSJ4 ?"Goku said while smiling:"Goten,why would you ask such a thing,you even aren't a Super Saiyan 3 and you talk about a level beyond.Let me explain you something.When you turn into a Super Saiyan,It's like you open a locked amount of power inside yourself,and when you turn into a Super Saiyan 2,you open even another locked mass of power.Still,Super Saiyan 3 is much different,SSJ3 is using all the energy from ammount 1 and ammount 2 to fight at your best for a short period.Hehe,even I know some maths,right ?Well,if you want to find into a SSJ4,then it would be another more hidden amount of energy inside your body which waits to be awaken.And we can't know if it exist,so the answer is that the best way to surpass SS3 is to master it,or to do as I explained"Goten was suprised that his dad knows to explain in such details and said:"Well,if there is a SSJ4,I will unlock it dad !"Goku said:"Oh,I believe you will." Uub's awakened power Goku was teaching Uub how to do an Instant Transmission.Since he was a fast-learner,he mastered it in third try ! He said:"Great,now I can pull some new combos !"Goku smiled:"Uub,you have power you don't even know you have."Uub answered:"What power ? While sparring with you,I were at my max."Goku smiled again:"Uub,you have power you can't imagine,you just don't know how to use it.Remember,you are a reincarnation of Majin Buu."Uub replied:"Then how do I use it ?"Goku answered:"Hehe,just power up to your max,and then power up even more.Just when you think that you are on your max go even higher."Uub powered up to his max:"But I can't go further than this."Goku said:"Oh,you can,you can't expect for me to believe that reincarnation of most dangerous Buu is so weak.Power up more !"Uub did as Goku said.He tried to power up and then,on the unexpected moment,he started to emit more and more energy.He feeled that he is unstopable.He was still powering up and everything around him started to tremble.He created an earthquake.Pink lightings were all around his body.He stoped:"Ugh,this power,it,it,it is unbeliveable ! Goku,you were right.I have much more power that I thought I have.Wow !"Goku:"Of course I was right ! Now,ready for the next round ?"Uub smiled:"Yes"